SnowStuck
by KyoyaKun
Summary: 8-10 CH. Karkat and snow don't mix.. And they really DONT MIX when he is snowed in with the last person he would be alone with. RATED M. JohnKat/Karkat x John, other pairings might include EriSol, past Nepeta/Karkat, and etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! By a vote.. here is snowstuck, the introduction and the first chapter, and etc. following this. If you have read the bonus update in my last story ( DisneyStuck ) You may skip this, because you have read this.**

**INTRODUCTION:**

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME SPILL MY NUTRITION SACK ALL OVER THIS FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A HIVE!" Karkat gaged and slammed down his grubtop. "Did I mention it's a gut wrenching story? SO FUCK THAT AND YOU!"

"Karkaaaaaaaaaat, tell me or I can make you." Vriska touched her temples, her eight pupils enlarging slightly.

Karkat slammed his grubtop her direction. "I HATE SPIDERS!" He grumbled and watched her rub her now throbbing head. He hated today, along with everything and everyone with it. His grubtop started to buzz, worsening his mood.

ectoBiologist started pestering carcinoGeneticist

Fucking great.

EB: Karkat!

EB: Karkat I know your there, stop ignoring the chat!

CG: WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT FUCKASS. HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED I AM BUSY WITH MEMOS OR FUCKING KEEPING THE CLOWN UNDER CONTROL? GOGDAMNIT.

EB: Sorry Karkat I will leave you alone now...

ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

Karkat grimaced at the last message, kind of stung for some reason. He pondered on the thought of him caring for a human, but denied it either way.

"Fucking…" Karkat sighed and opened a new chat.

carcinoGeneticist began pestering ectoBiologist

CG: EGBERT DAMNIT DON'T LEAVE WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME CLAW MY THINKPAN OUT DUE TO YOUR STUPIDITY? BECAUSE I MIGHT JUST DO THAT. I WOULNDT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE LIKES OF YOU ANYMORE, WHICH SHOULD BE A GOOD THING SINCE YOU FUCKED SHIT UP FROM THE VERY START.

EB: Is this your way of apologizing, because it sucks Karkat.

CG: FUCK… WHY.

He slammed his head on the keyboard repeatedly until a beeping sounded off.

"Uh Karkat?"

The troll looked at his screen to find two new windows opened, it was a camchat.

"The fuck you do now?"

"You opened it! Stop blaming me for once."

Karkat cursed as he realized he must have pushed some buttons when he banged his head.

"Karkat is so stupid John, still surprised his leader privileges aren't revoked again!"

Damn it, why is she still here- damn he only knocked her out, she must have wakened up. Karkat turned and death glared Vriska with no avail. "ANYWAYS, before the mechanical fail of a social train wreck interrupted… what the fuck did you want before?"

"Uhm… Oh yeah! I have an idea on how we should spend the holidays this year!"

"Let me cut you off… is it another one of your fucking caroling again? Because didn't we learn last year that Gamzee and singing DON'T MIX."

John rubbed his head nervously.

"You got a point on that one… ahaha… but seriously, it's a ski trip this time!"

Karkat threw his hands in the air and stormed off. Vriska took the seat gladly.

"John~ Are you serious about this one? It sounds fun and all, but isn't grumpy pants going to ruin it?"

He pondered for a moment and gave his buck tooth grin.

"He won't, I think he would actually enjoy this. Promise!" He held out his pinky finger against the screen. Vriska held out her own and they shook on it. "One more question..."

"Yeah?"

"Who is all going, and can I make the arrangements?" Her wicked grin was plastered on her face. John had a slight feeling he shouldn't have done this, but he saw no harm.

"If you want to Vriska."

He shouldn't have done it, and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ FIRST:**** Bwaha! Another story, damn Im on a roll... BUT, this story is**** RATED M****! I wont go easy on any sexual scenes. When I wrote this, it was 10 chapters. I might shorten it or redo those chapters. Because Im not sure what couples you guys want to see besides JohnKat of course.**

**BUT DO TELL ME**** :P so this story can get on moving faster than the rest. I plan on uploading two chapters per update, so you guys dont get teased too much. Also some chapters might be shorter, but most will range about 2k-5k per chapter. On another note, IM DOING TROLLSTUCK TOO. I will upload it after this story. John gets himself in trouble in that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Abscond**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Karkat slammed his head against his grubtop. "FUCK THIS SHIT I QUIT!"

Vriska smirked while Terezi giggled. "Karkles~ I smell frustration!" He turned around growling, grubtop in hand again. "Fucking shit Terezi, you figured that out? Congrat-u-fucking-lations."

"You're always in a bad mood, Karkat. Did you get a pole shoved up your ass again? I told you to stay away from my iron! It's too sexy for you." Vriska ducked as the abused grubtop flew across the room. "I'm not fixing that-."

He slammed the door before she finished, heading towards Sollux's part of the 'house', that the humans called. Why the hell did they call a hive a house, he didn't want to know. It was probably some fucked up thing Egbert did, and HE was the LAST thing he wanted to think about right now.

At least he can depend on one asshole during this whole damned thing.

Karkat didn't bother knocking; the bi-colored troll wouldn't hear it anyways due to a rather loud glubbing. He slammed the door open and regretted it soon after.

"WWHAT THE FUCK, FEF?!"

"GO GLUB YOURSELF! FOR THE LAST TIME ERIDAN, I WONT BE YOUR ANYTHING!"

Karkat glanced around to find Sollux rubbing his temples, while in the middle of Feferi and Eridan. He was almost knocked over as Feferi stormed off into the room across the hall.

"Hi KK… Augh... thiith ith worthe than Gamzee'th conthtant honkiing..." The bi-colored troll groaned as he turned to glare at the seaweller beside him. Eridan huffed and sat himself on his side of the room. Karkat scowled at the split room colors; purple on one side, yellow with black stripes on the other.

"I see you haven't gotten over your obsession of bees or red and blue.. But that's not what I am here for. That's your own fucking problem not mine."

Sollux lifted up his head as a chat log was shoved in his lap.

"What am I lookiing at?"

"THE FUCKING CHAT DUMBASS."

Sollux bared his fangs and hissed. "KK, could you pleathe thtop yelliing for onthe, your makiing my eardockth ache even more."

He read the chat log and shrugged.

"The triip soundth fun, we need to get out of thiith plathe for a biit anywayth. Pluth iit would be fun to dump Eriidan iinto a freeziing pond, Ii alwayth wondered iif thea liife-."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THAT FUCKASS WILL FUCK SHIT UP AGAIN! YOU DON'T RECALL WHAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR?"

"KK, it'th a vacatiion...and that wath a party, wiith that human'th thmuppet iinduced brother."

They both shivered at the memory. Dirk had turned things around with music, booty shorts, and a rather… strange display of his smuppets that they refuse to repeat.

"SO."

"Augh…" Sollux rolled on the floor, hands over his face. "Fuck iit, thhut up already! We are goiing liike it or not KK. Ithn't that human your Kiith-"

"FUCK YOU CAPTOR!"

Sollux smirked, twin fangs glinting in the light. "Thure."

"NYEH!" Sollux frowned as he looked up at Eridan biting a pillow. "Oh yeah Ii'm tho thcrewing KK, the human joiinth iin two." He laughed as the seaweller threw his pillow; the pillow bursting into a feathery mess as psionic energy grabbed it.

"Want to go fiithhdiick?"

"Bring it stupid landwweller."

"Alright, fuck you guys, I'm leaving. Seeing your asses are useless to me too."

Karkat shut the door as a loud thump sounded against it followed by a low growl. Eridan must have gotten his ass handed to him again. Fuck it, he had better things to do than screw around with idoits.

He dragged his feet back to his room defeated; he might as well pack.

* * *

John floated around his room gathering the last of his things. He looked back at Dave, his gaze still not leaving him. "Dave for the untheenf time, what did I do?"

Dave pushed up his shades and sat up.

"Absolutely nothing, except you're going to bring that thing along with us. He will ruin the whole damn vacation."

"First off, he isn't a 'thing', he's a troll and his name is Karkat. He is my friend, and you should respect that; also they need to get out of that house once in a while."

"I still say fuck it."

"Dave eat your bag of Doritos." John tossed a bag, hoping to shut him up about the subject.

Dave looked over the bag, expecting it to burst into glitter or some other prank that he was unaware of. He glared at the trickster and slowly opened it.

"I swear John.. You better have not fucked up my shit again. Or I will- MOTHER OF FUCK!" A smuppet sprang out of the bag and latched onto his face.

"GETS THIS FUCKING THING OF ME- DAMN IT JOHN IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALONG WITH MY BRO."

"Dave… I AM THE PRANKING MASTER."

John giggled as the other boy cursed, throwing the smuppet to the ground. It kind of reminded him of a certain troll he missed.

Speaking of, John's phone buzzed in his pocket.

He smiled, as he pressed the buttons happily.

carcinoGeneticist began pestering ectoBiologist

CG: HEY.

EB: Hey! Karkat you ready to have some fun?

GC: SURE, WHAT THE FUCK EVER YOU CALL 'FUN' BETTER BE.

EB: So.. What time are you guys going to be ready?

CG: UH FUCK, GAMZEE HAS TO GET HIS SHIT TOGETHER SO… ERIDAN IS GLUBBING ABOUT HIS QUADRANTS AGAIN…GUESS THEY ARE READY.

EB: Okay! What about you Karkat? Did you pack anything warm? Oh don't forget about your security blanket!

John giggled at that last part. Karkat dragged it along with him, ever since he came on the planet. He recently discovered that the troll hated the dark. Something about nightmares.

CG: GOGDAMNIT EGBERT-FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU SO HARD IN THE-

EB: I'm not homosexual Karkat, been over this.

CG: SERIOUSLY YOU PULL THAT SHIT FROM YOUR ASS? IT MUST HURT AFTER AWHILE, BECAUSE IT'S HURTING ME BY FUCKING HEARING IT.

EB: Bye Karkat!

CG: THE FUCK.

ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

John's smile faded when he put the phone back in his pocket. _'Why does Karkat affect me like this? I mean I'm not homosexual, yet it pains me whenever he-…'_

He cleared his thoughts and started to pack again.

* * *

"FUCK NO I WONT GO!" Karkat held onto a pole just outside the airport. He slapped anyone who tried to pry him off, with his knitted hat.

"OH COD! He hit my nose! Is it broken?!" Eridan's hands covered his poor nose, purple blood dripping ever so slowly through the creases of his hands. Passerbys turned to look at the scene, some stopping to watch having nothing better to do.

"Eridan!" Feferi raced up to him and shoved one of the many towels Nepeta packed for their STRONG companion, towards him. They had to be careful not to shed any blood, because they didn't know how the humans would react to that. The horns usually were covered by hats and the skin passed by 'very pale'.

"Thanks Fef- WWHAT THE DIRTSCRAPIN FUCK?! THIS SMELLS LIKE SQUID!"

Feferi couldn't help giggling. "That's what you get for being shellfish."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE EVER LOVING FUCK UP?" Karkat growled while still having a death grip on the pole.

"Karkitty!" The troll looked at the smaller one that called his pet name, and smiled a bit.

She ran towards him with two suitcases, one lime green the other dark blue.

"You look purrfect! That red sweater and hat makes you look cute as a kitten!" Karkat mumbled to himself, he hated wearing anything that resembled his blood color. He only wore it to make her happy; he couldn't stand hurting any of his friends too badly.

"Ah f-.. Thanks.. At least it's not as bad as Strider's." She tilted her head in question.

"Strider has this_ 'reindeer'_ sweater with a red nose. You squeeze it and it_ 'sings music'_." He couldn't help but smirk, that was the best laugh he had in a while when his bro had bought that for him.

"Doeth thiith love fetht mean you wiill get down the damn pole KK?" Sollux sat down on his yellow suitcase, stuffing his hands into his red and blue jacket.

"Does that mean your fucking obsession will stop?"

"Hell no. Your jutht jealouth of my thwag."

Sollux pointed to his symbol on his back, the mustard yellow symbol standing out on the two toned jacket.

Karkat raised his hands in sarcastic surprise, regretting it as he fell on his face in the snow. "FUCK."

Everyone laughed while Nepeta helped him up.

"At fucking least that fuckass isn't here..- Oh gog..."

In the distance a light blue figure followed by a green and red one waved towards him.

"Lookth liike iitth John, Dave, and Jade." Sollux turned to Karkat. "Your thcrewed heheh."

_FUCK._

* * *

**This didn't take long to type.. But the next update is in 5 days. Expect two chapters! Be sure to tell me what pairings so i can re-edit if its different from whats written.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter was a bit rushed, but this one I took my time on; kind of cried a bit on writing the memory scene. Karkat has such a tender way of doing things, when he wants to show it that is. Any who, this is kind of a fluffish chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Flushed**

"GET ME OFF THIS DAMNED THING, BEFORE I TEAR THIS SHIT DOWN!" Karkat squirmed against his seatbelt, choking himself in the process. John sighed as he untangled him again.

"Karkat! Shhh, it's okay!" Jade patted him on his back, in hopes to reassure him. After he seemed to ease down, she went back to her frog book.

"Stupid... fucking.. Shit.. GOGDAMNIT." He slammed his head on the back of his chair.

The plane hasn't been in the air long, and he already wanted off. He hated the seats; they were too close together for his liking. Karkat sat between John and Jade in the second row. The empty seats in their row were covered in snacks. The row behind them held Terezi, Dave, Vriska, Feferi, and Nepeta with Equius. Karkat looked back to the front, finding Gamzee, Tavros, Sollux and Eridan fighting over a bag of some colorful food that the humans called candy.

"Uh... you guys it's just food." Tavros ducked as Eridan's fist collided with Sollux's face. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill. Gamzee took notice and hoisted Tavros onto his lap. "Hey Tavbro..What's going on?" Tavros rubbed his eyes and forced himself to smile.

"Uh… I'm fine! R-really…"

"Doesn't seem like it." Gamzee's finger gently wiped a stray tear. A light brown blush dusted Tavros's cheeks.

The moment was ruined when a bag hit Tavros's horn. "Ah ow! What did I do?" His voice cracked slightly, causing Gamzee to search for the culprit.

Vriska smirked and pointed to Dave.

Dave held a bag in his hand; he looked at it questionably like it was just put there. Gamzee on the other hand, grabbed the thrown bag and threw it so hard it put Equius's strong throws to shame.

The bag hit Dave right in the face, his shades flying off on impact. "DIE MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Dave!" John turned around to doctor his friend while a few others peered over that direction.

"Motherfucking.. Dave strider...stupid... " Gamzee sat back down mumbling, then turned with a smile on his face. "You alright Tavbro?"

Tavros blushed and smiled.

"Uh… thanks Gamzee, that was so nice of you."

"Anytime brother."

* * *

~After departing the plane~

"MOVE IT FUCKASSES!" Karkat rode on top of Gamzee's shoulders, tugging at his horns to steer him. "Honk."

People stepped aside in alert, as the two raced out of the airport. Karkat tugged on Gamzee's indigo scarf to stop.

"Alright, now where the fuck do we g- WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE?!" Karkat fled so fast, he forgot the rest as they looked for their suitcases.

Fucking-tastic.

Karkat jumped down and slung his bag down on the ground. "Jegus. So much for a 'group', they can't even keep up. I'm the fucking leader!"

Gamzee sat down beside his morial, taking out his faygo. "Motherfucking best friend... you need to relax." He lazily slung his arm around Karkat's shoulders. "You need a matesprit my brother."

The fuck? He needed a what?

Karkat turned his head and stared at the other troll; trying to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. "Did you say…? I need a matesprit?"

"Yeah.. like.. It would ease your motherfucking mind. You look lonely too, always on the memo shit. I know you're not doing that, you're talking to that human. Isn't he you're... black quadrant or something."

"I told you like I told everyone else, I don't do Kismesis." Karkat twirled his index finger in the air sarcastically. –"And Egbert isn't capable of fucking hating anyone that I know of. He fucking forgives me when I call his obsession a horrible actor, and pretends I didn't say shit."

He folded his arms, pouting.

Gamzee took notice and smiled.

"You flush for a human."

Karkat looked like he had gotten slapped in the face, hard.

"What the f-fuck- your stupid clown ass has been eating too much sloper pies again?"

"You are bad at lying best friend." Karkat looked up, meeting the other's gaze. It was serious.

"The fuck does it matter anyways? Why do I even need a mate-" Gamzee reached over in Karkat's pocket and pulled out his phone.

"This." He flipped through the phone to find a photo taken awhile back. The photo was of Karkat and John.

Karkat remembered it as if it was yesterday.

_~Flash Back~_

_"Hey Karkat!" John raced up with a something clutched in his hands. The troll turned around, his gaze falling on said hands._

_"The fuck is it Egbert? If it's another one of your slimy earth things, I don't want-"_

_"It's not a frog! Look!" Karkat watched as he slowly opened his hands to a wounded animal in his palms._

_"A winged beak beast."_

_"Yeah, a bird… I found it, must have fallen out of its nest." Karkat gently touched a bent wing. He looked up to ask a question when he saw tears in John's eyes._

_"Eg-John..?" The said boy looked up, wiping away tears with his free hand. "Karkat?"_

_A low throbbing filled his chest. Karkat winced at the unknown pain; it hurt even more when he saw that expression._

_"John… you're crying." Karkat unconsciously held a hand to his face, his claws catching a few tears._

_"Haaha... I just got something in my eye! I must have fallen when I rushed over here."_

_"The fuck does that have to do with your eye?"_

_John shrugged and sniffled as he smoothed some feathers over. Karkat just wanted to make that pain go away for some reason; his own and the human's. The dull throbbing had to stop; he couldn't handle it any longer._

_Karkat carefully took the bird away and sat it down._

_John looked up at Karkat questioningly. "Karkat... what are you-"_

_Karkat did what he shouldn't have, or wouldn't have ever thought of doing in sweeps._

_He cupped John's face and kissed him. For a moment the pain faded away with his surroundings, for that moment it was only him and John._

_He opened his eyes to find John's, fresh tears falling._

_"Sorry.. I..." Karkat was cut off when John hugged him. "Sorry... but I'm not … I.. Just.. I got to go!" John got up and started to run when a chirp reached his ears._

_"Karkat..?"_

_"Beak beast?"_

_They both turned to look at the now chirping bird. John's face lit up as he learned the bird was okay after all. Karkat couldn't help but smile as John laughed._

_Karkat pressed his fingertips to his mouth, the smile faltered a bit. He missed that touch, and he would force himself not to later on._

_~End of flash back~_

"So that's why you don't like the picture, but you kept it all this time, best friend." Gamzee looked at the picture again, before shutting the phone.

Karkat sighed and stood up with his bag.

"I guess.. I did flush for him.. The fuckass was crying so what.. I got.. soft. Flush comes and goes like seasons. That doesn't mean that fuckass would ever fill a red-." A blush began to show on his face, but luckily he forced it down.

Gamzee smiled and pat his morial's back.

"Let's go find the others." Karkat agreed and they both walked back.

* * *

"This is so..."

"Amazing?"

Karkat hummed in response and looked over to Jade. "Something like that."

The lodge was warm and cozy. The lobby looked like a cabin paradise, with a fireplace off to the side surrounded by sofas; a flat screen hung above them so people could watch and relax. The walls were a soft wooden creamy brown. It set the mood for relaxation.

Karkat also noticed elevators further down the halls, leading up the rooms and entertainment.

"Oh look! Outdoor hot tubs!" Karkat turned his attention to where Jade pointed. Glassy screen doors held two hot tubs fit for their whole group under the snowy porch.

This might be a fun trip after all, though he wouldn't really admit it out loud.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

"DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR THINKPAN THAT MAYBE I WOULD LIKE TO SPEND TIME WITHOUT BEING NEAR YOUR IDOITC BEING?"

"Karkat your acting weird today, are y-"

"NOTHING FUCK OFF EGBERT." Karkat shoved John away from him, hopefully he would take the hint that he didn't want to talk.

"It's just…" Karkat buried his face into his knees, muffling the rest.

"Just what? Speak up I can't hear you!" John gently put a hand on his shoulders. Karkat flinched, but relaxed as the hand firmed its grip.

"Just don't die on me.. -fucking nightmares again.. Okay?" John's smile turned into a sad frown. He looked around for anything to cheer the other up. John's eyes landed on a small heap of cloth thrown across the room.

"Hey Karkat!"

Karkat lifted his head up, to be socked in the face with a blanket. He growled, but stopped as he noticed what it was.

It was his security blanket.

John had Kanaya make it for Karkat, when he came to the planet. John tried to knit it himself, but failed miserably. Karkat smiled as his fingertips glided across the screwy stitching that said John all over it.

"Here let me help you." John helped him sit up and draped it over his shoulders.

"These nightmares sure are scary huh?"

Karkat bit his lower lip and turned his head.

"Karkat! I know what will cheer you up!" John grabbed the troll's hand before he could protest. He led Karkat out onto the snow, the sky a soft grey. Karkat wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"Fuckass, its freezing cold out here, what the fuck are you even thinking-" Karkat was silenced by a finger over his mouth.

"Hey… can I ask you something, and promise not to tell anyone!"

"What the fuck-"

"Promise!"

"Fine... promise." Karkat's gaze was met with soft blue.

"Karkat…Do you..." Karkat's face flushed a bright red. 'Fuck fuck oh fuck…' The one word kept repeating over and over. His thoughts lingered on one thing, the one thing Egbert could possibly say, he both wanted and dreaded to hear it. The throbbing ache slowly came back as the distance seemed to get smaller around him.

"Flush for me?"

* * *

**PREVENTION OF STORY LINE! Bwaha, sorry to cut it there, but you must stay for the next update if you would like to read more of this~.**

**Review and read!**** Comments are welcome for any future ideas, if you have some ideas voice them! You might see them in the story. THE ****NEXT UPDATE IS IN 5 DAYS, AND THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS.**** So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This update has two chapters! One is a mini filler, tried not to give away too much in the chapter after this one is a mini filler. Also thanks for the reviews and ideas; be sure to try to use them if possible. Karkat's dream kind of made me cry again, gosh me and sadstuck things. Anyways, it gets Karkat and John a little closer!**

**The climax is reaching its point!, there is a preview of that in the end of the next chapter. But dont be fooled, I left a tricky cliffy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Insanity**

Karkat turned in his sleep, he couldn't wake up again. He kept telling himself to every time he had that dream.

_'I Keep telling myself to wake up, but I don't fucking listen.'_

Goodbye- this mirror is telling lies

_'Wake up! Just fucking wake up… please!'_

An illusion - slowly losing

_'Gog, just open your eyes!'_

Karkat stood around in an empty room; the walls were blank along with the floor. He felt trapped.

He looked up once a drop of liquid touched his nose. Green.

Another drop, purple.

Indigo, brown, jade, yellow…

Sanity

Karkat turned forward, his stomach lurching. His friends, all of them stood there, covered in the rainbow of their own blood. He stepped back and fell backwards onto something, someone.

Karkat sat up to stare in horror, John laid there, red blood pouring from under him.

"John!" He screamed, but sounded more of a whisper. He cursed.

His hands touched the cold flesh, tears threatened to pour. "Fuckass get up… get up this isn't funny!" Karkat's tears dripped one by one, staining his clothes and the human's. "GET UP DAMNIT!" He gripped John's shirt and held it against himself. "Please…"

"Kar…Kat..?"

Karkat's gaze shot up to meet the other's.

"John…How did you…" He choked on the last part, his tears stinging his eyes forcing him to look away as well.

John lifted a shaky hand up and patted his face. "Wake up..."

Karkat dropped John's hand as he saw him close his eyes. "JOHN!"

He shook the boy.

"DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME!"

It was too late, he didn't answer.

"DON'T LEAVE ME,GOGDAMNIT DON'T LEAVE SOMEONE WHO FUCKING CARES FOR YOUR ASS!"

Tears streamed down his face.

_'Wake up Karkat…'_

Karkat looked around panicking.

_'Wake up.'_

"SHUT UP! Shut the fuck up!" Karkat slammed his hands over his ears to block out the voices, he could still hear them.

_'Karkat!'_

"SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE! Leave me… alone.." Karkat choked on his words again as tears poured, mixing with the blood.

Karkat felt himself grow cold, he couldn't move. He looked back at John's body, to see it fade away.

"John!"

Karkat forced himself to try to move, but pain rushed through his whole being.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

The room started to fill with the rainbow he had seen earlier. All Karkat could do was let himself be swept away in it.

Darkness swallowed him and he felt dizzy.

He let his mind shut down.

~End of Dream~

Karkat jolted awake, tears spilling. His bed was soaked in red, he didn't know he could cry that much.

Karkat looked over and found John at his bedside. "Karkat…" That worried look both scared and comforted him at the same time. He let go of his grip on the sheets, it tore slightly from his claws.

"Fuck… did I wake you up?" He looked around the room, gaze fell on the clock. It was not even dusk yet.

"Karkat… are you okay..?"

The said troll grinded his teeth together. He forced the dream out of his head, but it came back full force.

"NOTHING FUCK OFF EGBERT." Karkat shoved John away from him, hopefully he would take the hint that he didn't want to talk.

"It's just…" Karkat buried his face into his knees, muffling the rest.

"Just what? Speak up I can't hear you!" John gently put a hand on his shoulders. Karkat flinched, but relaxed as the hand firmed its grip.

"Just don't die on me.. -fucking nightmares again.. Okay?" John's smile turned into a sad frown. He looked around for anything to cheer the other up. John's eyes landed on a small heap of cloth thrown across the room.

"Hey Karkat!"

Karkat lifted his head up, to be socked in the face with a blanket. He growled, but stopped as he noticed what it was.

It was his security blanket.

John had Kanaya make it for Karkat, when he came to the planet. John tried to knit it himself, but failed miserably. Karkat smiled as his fingertips glided across the screwy stitching that said John all over it.

"Here let me help you." John helped him sit up and draped it over his shoulders.

"These nightmares sure are scary huh?"

Karkat bit his lower lip and turned his head.

"Karkat! I know what will cheer you up!" John grabbed the troll's hand before he could protest. He led Karkat out onto the snow, the sky a soft grey. Karkat wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"Fuckass, its freezing cold out here, what the fuck are you even thinking-" Karkat was silenced by a finger over his mouth.

"Hey… can I ask you something, and promise not to tell anyone!"

"What the fuck-"

"Promise!"

"Fine... promise." Karkat's gaze was met with soft blue.

"Karkat…Do you..." Karkat's face flushed a bright red._ 'Fuck fuck oh fuck…'_ The one word kept repeating over and over. His thoughts lingered on one thing, the one thing Egbert could possibly say, he both wanted and dreaded to hear it. The throbbing ache slowly came back as the distance seemed to get smaller around him.

"Flush for me?"

FUCK.

Karkat backed away until his back hit the balcony. "Egbert what kind of bullshit is that?"

"Uhm.. Gamzee kind of told me something…"

He is going to hurt that damn clown, once he gets the fuck out of here.

"Rose also told me that flushed means that a troll has feelings for another troll. Like humans have a crush on another human." John looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

Karkat looked over the balcony; it wasn't that far of a jump, He could save himself the embarrassment of being rejected. He would break a bone or two; lucky if he got away with some scrapes and bruises.

"Fuckass are you trying to say-" John leaned in, Karkat could feel his face heat up again along with the human's breath down his neck.

"John I swear to gog, if you don't get away from me I'll...-" Karkat's grip slipped.

John reached to grab Karkat's hand, but fell over himself.

Great, Karkat always knew he was going to be fucked over, but this was beyond his ideals.

Karkat looked over his shoulder as the ground came into full view. He braced himself for the hard ground, but it never came.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the arms of John.

"Sorry about that..." John smiled nervously as he flew them back up onto the balcony. Karkat lost his balance, but managed to gather himself in a huddled ball against the railings.

"Is that one of your sick jokes? Because I'm sure as fuck not laughing right now!" John winced at the harsh tone. "I'm... sorry Karkat."

"Don't fucking say that shit to me!"

"Karkat listen..."

"Egbert you listen to me-"

John smashed his lips onto Karkat's. John's grip on the troll's blanket pulled Karkat forward, deepening the kiss.

Karkat's eyes fluttered closed as he melted into it. His mind screamed at him to get away before reality slapped him across the face.

Just as quick as it came, it ended. John broke away, looking elsewhere.

Karkat opened and closed his mouth, words played in his head but none came out. His actions were put to a stop when a quiet "ahem" was heard.

Dave stood leaning against the balcony door.

"Sorry to end this… the fuck this is, but I need my friend back. He needs to get his ass to my room to clean up the shit he made."

Karkat's gaze fell on Dave's shades. He could have sworn he saw a glint of red behind them, not too friendly either.

John got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, Karkat had a nightmare, and I tried to calm him down... and – both of us lost our balance and fell off the edge, but I caught us! Then.. I- he got scared... I- going now." John tilted his head down and rushed to Dave's room.

Karkat stood to walk back to bed, when a hand stopped him.

"Troll..."

Karkat glared.

"Human."

This wasn't good, his assumptions were correct. Those eyes did hide anger in them.

"Keep your claws off him… He's not into you bro; especially some 'thing' like you, I lost him once, I don't want to lose him again because of your fucked up ancestry shit. "

Karkat felt anger boil up, why does everything nice he ever have, gets taken away from him?

"Shut your word hole strider. You're nothing but a sack of shit that can't handle change. If you were a real 'friend' as you fucking humans say, then be one and stop trying to interfere with his life." Karkat turned, but not before he was shoved against the door.

"I'm warning you troll. Stay away from him."

Dave let go, and followed John back to his room.

Karkat winced as he realized he clutched his claws a little too tight in his palms. His bright red blood dripped into the snowy flooring. He wasn't going to be pushed around again; he would be damned if he let a mere human come between him and what he desired most.

* * *

**This chapter didn't take long to write, hope its still good though. I wanted to put more in it, but it gave a bit too much that belonged in later chapters. Anyways, if you have ideas, let me know! I'll be sure to try to post them in future chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Filler chapter, but still worth the read as it gives off small hints.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Pity**

"THHUT UP!" Sollux flipped over the sofa again, dodging a harpoon.

The hell? How did Eridan get that past the checking gates? The seaweller was smarter then he thought, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud anytime soon-or ever, that douche didn't need the satisfaction of words that came from his being.

Eridan reached for another rod, but found himself out of them.

"FUCK!" He threw down the harpoon gun and ran.

Sollux took this opportunity to chase after him. After all, he had his powers still; Eridan didn't stand much of a chance now. He sighed as he reached the hallway, he lost him. Eridan was probably somewhere on the other side of the building for all he knew, it was morning; people were out and about the place… too many witnesses if he decided to beat the idiot up anyways.

He tightened his bee striped scarf around him and tugged his hat down enough to cover his horns.

"Thiith iith bullthiit…" Sollux looked around once more and shrugged. He had nothing else to do, so why not pester some moron while he waited for the other to appear again?

He took out his phone and pressed his finger on a name.

twinArmageddons began pestering arachnidsGrip

"Damniit, why the hell…" Sollux cursed to himself.

TA: Wrong chat.

twinArmageddons ceased pestering arachnidsGrip

Sollux let out a breath, he would regret doing that.

His phone buzzed, and he was regretting it already.

arachnidsGrip began pestering twinArmageddons

AG: Soooooooollux…

AG: What ever do you need?

TA: iit wa2 a mii2take, wrong chat.

AG: You're a horrible liar! What is the real reason?

Sollux rubbed his temples, he hated the bitch, and he hated himself at the moment for even talking to her.

TA: Fuckiing nothiing! Get over your damn-

AG: is this a8out that stupid excuse for a troll, Eridan?

AG: I have no comment about that. Unless- you like that idiot?! Oh clap clap, yay me I am right!

Sollux nearly dropped his phone, was she lacking a think pan? Is that why she messed with others because she didn't have one of her own? - He shook his head and forced it out. He didn't want to think about it, she was almost as bad as that mind honey.

TA: Your craziier than Gamzee wiithout hii2 faygo, to thiink ii would come even clo2e to flu2h for that moron.

AG: Whatever you say sooooooollux.

AG: 8y the way, have you seen John around? I tried to ask Karkat, but he's grumpier than usual. He said something about last night and to screw off.

Sollux re-read the text, why was Karkat upset? This interested the troll, and tempted to ask questions. Sollux hovered his finger over the buttons; maybe asking questions wasn't a good idea. Vriska would think of some scheme, and play one of her mind games.

His think pan was already screwed up enough with Eridan's constant bitching about quadrants.

TA: No ii haven't 2een hiim, try a2kiing Dave human.

AG: Okay then ::::J

arachindsGrip ceased pestering twinArmageddons

Sollux quickly closed his phone and rushed to the elevator.

"SOL PREPARE TO HAVVE YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU!" Eridan blocked his path.

"Ugh, theriouthly? Iim iin the miiddle of somethiing!" Sollux gave a low growl, the idiot showed up at the wrong time. He had to get to Karkat, something was up.

"Stupid landwwller, are you backin' off from a fight?" Eridan smirked.

Sollux sighed as red and blue energy gathered around his hands.

"Fine, I will hand YOUR ath to you so hard your anthethtors will feel it." Eridan stared and nervously looked at the energy slowly gathering.

"Uh….FUCK YOUR COUCH!" Eridan skidded across the lobby and fled out one of the doors.

That was a waste of time…

Sollux bared his fangs and proceeded to his previous doings.

* * *

Nepeta curled her tail inwards and watched as Karkat repeatedly banged his head on the floor. She tried to cheer him up, but that didn't work out so… well, didn't work at all.

"Karkles! Why are you so gloomy, that doesn't taste good at all." Terezi attempted to lick him, but was shoved away.

"Fucking… why the fuck are you two here?! I said I want to be left the fuck alone! Are your think pans so corrupted that even the slightest common sense slips your very mind?" He shoved a nearby pillow over his head, at an attempt to block them out.

A knock as sounded against the door, then it opening.

Karkat looked up and groaned.

"Seriously? Is a door even serving a purpose, when idiots just barge in? The point of locking seems useless as well at this point." Karkat stood up to leave, but Sollux side stepped blocking his path.

"KK, I need to talk to you...- alone." Sollux eyed Nepeta and Terezi.

Nepeta yelped and quickly got out while Terezi tried to linger.

"TZ leave." Terezi smirked showing off her sharp teeth, and skipped out. "AS long as Karkles cheers up; I like the taste of happiness, just as much as I would like to know his bl-…"

"OUT!" Sollux pushed her out and slammed the door shut.

Red and blue crackled in the air before it died down. Karkat took notice of how he let something minor make him slip.

Karkat shoved Sollux away and proceeded to his bed. "What the fuck could you possibly want? Can't I have one minute alone without some bullshit trying to claw its way to my eardocks? I'm to the point I just might rip my own horns off so my screams of agony will drown out your cries of stupidity."

"KK, are you upset?" Sollux secretly eyed the stained bed sheets that the other had forgotten to change.

What the fuck kind of question was that? - Of course he was upset! The one person he actually gave a damn for, was slipping through his claws. That wasn't the only problem; John's so called 'friend' was trying to help that issue.

"Fuck you and your pity. I don't need it Captor."

Sollux blinked.

"Did I thay I pitted you?"

Karkat grimaced.

Fuck he sounded desperate, he should found elsewhere to brood.

"You didn't, but you thound like you lost a matethprit."

The throbbing slowly ached his chambers. Matesprit was a sore subject, and he refused to acknowledge any romance since that day with Egbert in the past. He had always forced himself to forget it, but it never worked. That picture though, he would never get rid of no matter how he hated it.

Sollux noticed Karkat's change in body language, and frowned.

"Thhiit KK, ii diidnt know...iit was that human wathnt iit? Diid he..?"

"No. He isn't and never will be anything to me. He is just another nooksniffer."

Sollux felt pity for the other troll; he pitted Karkat more than he ever pitted anyone at that moment. Karkat had been through a lot before and after the game.

His freakish blood wasn't the only problem.

"KK meet me outthiide iinfront of the lobby in a few."

"Fuck, why?!"

"Jutht do iit, trutht me."

Sollux quickly sprinted out of the room and into the lobby. He pulled out his phone and hurriedly typed.

twinArmageddons began pestering ectoBiologist

TA: John!

TA: John you there? Ii know you can 2ee thii2.

EB: Oh sorry! I was talking to Rose, what is it?

TA: Ii need you two meet me down at the lobby iin a few, okay?

EB: Oh, okay but why?

TA: Two have 2ome fun.

EB: Sounds… fun haha! Okay can I bring Jade along?

TA: 2sure why not?

EB: Thanks, we will be there shortly!

ectoBiologist ceased pestering twinArmageddons

Sollux closed his phone shut and grinned to himself, this was going to be some hell of a ski jump. His grin grew wider as he remembered how Karkat hated heights, this was the perfect opportunity.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

**"Take off your clothes."**

**The fuck?**

**Karkat stared at John in disbelief. A red tint threatened to show on his cheeks.**

**"I said take off your clothes."**

**Karkat stepped backwards until he hit the bedroom wall, he was cornered.**

* * *

**That is the filler done, the climax starts in the next chapter. I need some answers~ What would you like to see go on in this story?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dang, long chapters. This chapter im not proud of, but I did like the next chpater after this. Ahaha!, I left a cliffy on the last one, and it misleading too- such a jerk for doing that. But I will spoil this, John has to give his 'gift' to Karkat in chapter 7. Two more Chapters left! Also this is the last update with two chapters at a time. Maybe not, depends if you guys really want two ch. updates more than one.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Sick**

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME CAPTOR?!" Karkat stood in the snow struggling to put on his boot.

Sollux sighed as he looked at his phone again. "Theriiousthly KK, iitth just a thkii jump, no reathon to be thuch a grub about iit.- Thpeakiing of, doeth thomeone need theiir thhoe put on for them?"

Karkat growled and shoved his foot into Sollux's face. "Thank you lusus… your ever so fucking kind enough to offer." Sollux slammed the boot on, causing the other to yelp.

"Tho ever grateful to do tho." He smirked as he got the reaction he hoped for, pouting. He was about to taunt him further when a low buzzing caught his attention.

gardenGnostic began pestering twinArmageddons

GG: Hey Sollux!-running a little late, John flew into a tree and got suck! But there were these cute animals too, so had to help them out also.

TA: Fiigure2, anyway2 KK ii2 beiing a grub riight now.

TA: Are you two anywhere near u2?

GG: A grub? Isn't that the cute thing trolls start out to be?

TA: Ye2, but ii meant an iin2ultiing way. But iif you flu2h for hiim that2 your own problem 2iince KK-…

TA: 2hiit forget that la2t part.

GG: Karkat?, what about him?

GG: Don't tell me- he likes John?!

GG: Sollux!

TA: KK liike2 the human okay? Don't tell anyone about iit, ii don't want to hear KK's yelliing agaiin.

GG: That's so… ADORABLE! But he isn't homosexual. Karkat is going to be sad.

TA: You don't know the half of iitt. That2 the purpo2e of thii2 triip.

GG: Fill me in?

TA: You'll 2ee.

twinArmageddons ceased pestering gardenGnostic

Sollux closed his phone and jumped when he noticed Karkat looking over his shoulder.

"Uh.. hii KK…?"

"THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT? THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU TELLING JADE HUMAN?"

Sollux backed away holding his hands up in defense.

"KK, iit wathn't about you really."

Karkat bared his fangs and grabbed a handful of snow. "BULLSHIT!" He balled it up and threw it knocking Sollux's bi-colored glasses off.

Oh fuck.

Karkat froze as he realized what he done. Sollux reached down and picked the frosty glasses up, dusting them off.

It was Karkat's turn to back away as he saw blue and red sparks surround the troll's hands.

"Tho thiith iith a thnow fiight?" Sollux picked up a mountain of snow.

"Holy… mother..fucking….-"

Smirking, Sollux raised it above his head and released it hurtling towards Karkat.

"SHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIT."

The snow fell on Karkat before he had time to react. "One word… boss."

Sollux turned around to see Jade and John staring at the snow covered troll. He grinned and adjusted his glasses. "KK thtarted iit."

* * *

"IM FUCKING FREEZING, THAT MY BULGE IS-…"

"Ii heard you the fiirtht tiime KK."

John went to get in line for gear while Jade, Karkat, and Sollux waited near the ski lifts.

"Are you sure about this? It does seem a little high." Jade looked up from where others jumped off and rode down.

"I agree with the human for once, this is dangerous, we should leave and get the fuck out of here."

Sollux laughed and put his arm around Karkat's shoulders. "Your jutht thcared, don't worry your matethpriit is goiing to be there."

This made Karkat's face turn a light shade of red.

"THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY ASSHOLE?!"

"You guys! Stop fighting, John's back!"

They turned to see a pinked faced John running up to them with goggles and boards.

"Sorry guys, I uhm.. got sidetracked…" John nervously smiled and glanced at Karkat before handing out the equipment.

"Thanks fuckass, and why is your face pinker than normal?" John gasped; his hands covered his face instantly.

"Uh... I... –running up here! Heat builds up if you run in the cold." He laughed trying to cover up his screwy cover up. Karkat seemed to buy it as he just shrugged and climbed up the hill with the rest. John followed shortly after letting out a breath of relief. Little did Karkat know, he had heard Sollux mention the matesprit part.

"Get your head straight Egbert! You're not homosexual!" John repeated it to himself until he reached the others.

Jade hopped on the ski lift and Sollux took the spot next to her.

"John you're going to sit with Karkat if that's okay with you." John nodded and eagerly took it.

Karkat huffed as he crossed his arms, looking to the side. "Try not to get too close to me, I understand your wriggler body might be cold and all, but that's not my fucking fault." John could have sworn he saw red flash across his face.

"Karkat?"

The troll turned his head in question, but quickly turned it forward when the ski lift jerked to a start.

"FUCK!"

He grabbed John's hand and held it tight.

John smiled his buck tooth smile. "Karkat you can let go… but if you want to hold my hand longer you can." This seemed to get the others attention again.

"Fuck no… I just don't want to fall." Karkat's hand became tighter around John's as he spoke. John played along and nodded.

~A few minutes later, at the hill top~

Karkat gazed down, he hated this.

"Ready, one two go!" Jade and Sollux raced down the hill. Zig zags and spirals decorated the snow as they reached the base. Karkat couldn't help but laugh whenever Sollux ran into a tree, having Jade to pull his horns out.

"Is he alright?" John's tone held a little worry.

"He's fucking fine. He had bees hurt twice as much as that."

Karkat looked down again, and gulped.

"Then… again… maybe this isn't such a good idea." Karkat started to walk away when John put a hand on his shoulder.

"Karkat don't worry, I'll be beside you the whole time!"

"The fuck, how?"

John jumped up and floated off the ground. "I still have my powers; I can go the same speed as you down that hill." Karkat shook his head and gripped the board tighter. John glanced around for his backpack, and pointed.

"I have some snacks if you think that can calm your nerves."

Karkat glanced at it before running to it. He needed it to stall more time after all.

John sat on his board and looked over the hill.

"Hey Karkat, Jade seems to be having trouble. I'll be back in a bit!" He pushed his hands backwards, sending himself down the hill in a breeze.

He was half way down the hill when he yelled back.

"Don't mess with the pockets!"

Karkat heard half of that as he continued to rummage through the bag.

"The fuck is there to eat…did he say something about pockets?" Karkat got fed up and dumped the contents out onto the snow.

Karkat picked out a bag of colorful items and a small book. The book held pictures of himself and the human...His breath got stuck in his wind tube momentarily. Karkat put the contents back in the bag as John came back up to greet him.

"Sorry that took so long, they had to go back to the lodge. Sollux has a splinter in his hand, but nothing too bad."

Karkat nodded, tossing the bag at John.

"Let's get this over with fuckass."

Karkat jumped onto the board shaking, but then hands grabbed his waist holding him steady.

"Ready… go!" John pushed them both forward, the air brushing past them in sped. Karkat smiled as he got the hang of it. "THIS IS SORT OF FUN."

John smiled as he slowly let go of Karkat.

"Good! Then take over from here!" Karkat didn't notice as John let go of him, he was too busy enjoying himself. He turned and twisted mocking Jade and Sollux's deigns left in the snow.

"YOU OKAY?" Karkat yelled back, but having no answer he turned his head to notice John not there.

Karkat started to panic.

"FUCK!" He started to lose his balance; he was near the base of the hill when he flipped over into a pond.

"KARKAT!" John flew down and landed at the edge of the pond.

"F-fucking…. Fuck… that was.. cold…" Karkat grinded his teeth together in both irritation and in lack of heat to his body.

"Sorry Karkat! I'm so sorry! Let's go get you back to the lodge." Karkat started to protest but John picked him up bridal style.

"Sorry about this, but it's the only way. You will get sick staying like this for so long."

Karkat hummed a response being unable to talk properly. He noticed that John was gliding through the air to avoid any people that might have stood in their way. Karkat bit his lip as the air nipped at his skin.

He snuggled his face between John's neck and shoulder for warmth.

It helped.

A blush found its way to Karkat's face, along with a rapid growth of heat pooling throughout his body. He wasn't catching a cold already was he? It had to be something else, probably something he ate.

* * *

"Karkat.."

Sollux, Jade, and Rose sat in the same room around Karkat and his bed.

Karkat grumbled as a thermometer was shoved in his mouth.

"You shouldn't have done this, now he might become ill." Rose was called over in an emergency. She was near them anyways, being vacationing with Kanaya in the next town over.

The thermometer beeped, and she took it out.

"Hm.. his temperature spiked a bit. But he doesn't show any signs of illness that would follow it. The lack of heat probably has caused him to have a slight off balance in bodily heat. He should be fine, just keep him warm so his body will stay a constant temperature."

Rose packed up her things as the others let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Rose.." Jade smiled as she looked up at her friend. Rose nodded and glanced at John. He hadn't let go of Karkat's hand ever since she arrived. She noticed it, but she wasn't sure the others did for it was hidden under the thin blanket that covered Karkat.

Rose smiled and said her goodbyes, closing the door.

"KK, iim thorry…"

Karkat bit back a laugh.

"You're sorry? This shit was your idea, but it's not your fault. You're not the fuckass who let go of me. And that splinter looked like it fucking hurt." He nudged Sollux's hand slightly.

Sollux grimaced and smiled. "Thure it does..."

Jade smiled and grabbed Sollux's free hand and led them out of the room.

"Let's give them some alone time."

The door closed with a soft click and footsteps faded away.

Karkat buried himself under the covers only to get them pulled off.

"Karkat."

"The ever loving fuck is it now John? Stop saying you're sorry, shit already hit the fan, it's over with." Karkat tried to pull the covers back, but it didn't work.

Fed up, he started to look for his blanket he had stored away earlier.

John got up also.

"Take off your clothes."

The fuck?

Karkat stared at John in disbelief. A red tint threatened to show on his cheeks.

"I said take off your clothes."

Karkat stepped back until he touched the bedroom wall.

_'Shit…'_ Karkat's face grew hot along with other parts of him that shouldn't have. He tried to dodge, but John held his arms against him.

"You're going to catch a cold for real if you sit in those."

Karkat stared at him, but slowly nodded after.

He turned around and peeled off the wet clothing, making sure to leave his boxer shorts on, he had some dignity after all.

"This doesn't help Egbert... I'm freezing still-…" He was socked in the face with a pair of red boxer shorts and grey pj bottoms.

"Try these on, I'm kind of the same size as you, so they should fit." John ushered Karkat into the bath room and shut the door behind him.

Karkat blinked and looked down the clothing. He gave into the urge to smell them, they smelt like John. He peeled his boxers off and slid the new ones on, following the pants. The pants were a little loose, but would do for the time being.

He looked at himself in the mirror; the blush on his face was visible now. He touched it and hissed; it wouldn't go away anytime soon, or this odd feeling he realized.

Karkat bared his fangs in annoyance and left the bathroom.

He looked around the room to find John in dark blue boxer shorts and his signature shirt. He still kept that even after the game.

John turned around when the soft click of the door was heard.

"Karkat! I put in con air, want to watch it with me? I made hot coco too." John held up a steamy cup and patted the spot next to him; Smiling as he sat down next to John.

The movie wasn't even five minutes in, when Karkat started moving uncomfortably. He started to have an itching feeling in the pit of his stomach. John takes notice but looks back at the TV until he hears a sharp intake of breath.

"Karkat are you okay? Is it the fever?" John looked him over; his claws clung to the side of his pj bottoms as a free hand slid from his neck down to his waist, stopping briefly to settle back in his lap.

"Hgnh… ffuck-fine watch the damn movie and stop worrying about me."

John bit his lower lip and turned to the TV once again.

The movie played John's favorite scene, but he couldn't concentrate as Karkat's breathing became ragged. "Karkat…?"

Karkat hissed lowly and shifted.

It was getting worse, and John didn't know what it was or to do. John decided body heat was the answer and pulled Karkat close to him. He wrapped his left arm around his waist causing the other to lean onto his chest. The troll's hand slid up to John's stomach and stayed there while the other wrapped around his own.

Karkat's skin pricked with chills, and gave into the urge nuzzle his nose into John's neck.

This made the human giggle and push away slightly.

"Ah-Karkat that tickles! I thought you wanted to watch the movie?"

Karkat's breath ghosted over his flesh as he spoke.

"I'm cold that's all…stop being a nooksniffer already!" Karkat buried his face into the neck again, breath sending shivers down John's spine. John tried not to think about it, but that was impossible when cold lips touched his neck hungrily.

The lips parted slightly, causing teeth to scrape gently across the nape. John let out a small groan as Karkat pushed himself closer.

"Kar…kat... stop, what are you doing?" John tried to sound disapproving, but it fed him pleasure in many places. Too many places he noted, mainly one that shouldn't have it that moment.

Red candy blood eyes met soft baby blue.

Karkat's eyes were half glazed over and the panting audible. He was worse than John had thought; he needed rest no matter how much John strangely liked the feeling.

"Karkat... You're sick."

A low growl stopped John.

"Hngh… fuck no... I'm not sick. "

Karkat let a low groan slip his throat, causing John to react rather oddly. He liked that sound, oh god he had to get Karkat to bed and himself out of there. John gasped as a clawed hand slipped up his shirt, claws scraping his torso lightly in tease. A small chirp escaped from Karkat's throat, it was kind of cute and arousing at the same time.

"Kar..Ka-Ah!" John slowly was losing his control, as Karkat left bite marks along his collar bone. The pain hurt as the teeth tore into his flesh, but at the same time sent sparks that tinged his skin in soothing ways.

Karkat on the other hand, lost it. He was then shoved onto the floor, reality hitting him twice as hard.

Grimacing, he looked up to find an unreadable expression on the human's face.

"I'm not homosexual! And I … you're sick!- and I got to go! Rose probably needs me to carry her stuff or something…" John stood up a bit groggily at first but quickly recovered before running out the door.

Fuck…

Karkat had to resist the urge to bang is head on the wall, to hopefully mash his think pan in so far he would forget anything that led to this.- but no, that grubfucker would still be in his head regardless. He hated to admit it, but he was flushed for him; red even.

"Damnit..." He wrapped the blanket around himself and crawled into bed. He was sick after all, love sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**I seriously have the urge to smack John and tell him he needs to claim his undying love for Karkat. I like this chapter better than the last- more detail and plot behind it I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Gifts and Curses**

The pounding didn't stop; he threw a pillow over his head groaning. The fucking pounding got louder, after every fucking minute it seemed.

Falling out of bed Karkat shuffled his feet towards the door.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND TO BE UP THIS GOGDAMNED EARLY IN THE MORNING? NOT TO MENTION THE CONSTANT BASHING AGAINST MY DOOR ISNT HELPING SHIT." Karkat glared, but his gaze softened as he realized it was Tavros.

"Fuck, sorry…" Karkat led himself back to his bed, followed by a frightened troll.

"Uh... Sorry if I… bothered you or anything… I just got sent up here..." Tavros held the teddy bear he had closer to him.

"Your fine.. tell me what it is already." Karkat sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him. Tavros sat down and fiddled with his teddy bear.

"Gamzee told me that the others are downstairs getting ready to open presents after breakfast. And you shouldn't miss out! It's going to be fun.. and uh.. you should Karkat."

Karkat pondered for a moment. Should he go down there and face the truth? The sad truth that John Egbert would see him and he would have to fight the urge to shove his face in his shame globes? Or should Karkat just stay in his room and fondle them like the fucking bulge-grub-fucking-nookwif he was acting like? He chose the first one, because he refused to be pushed down by a mere human like that fuckass.

"Fine, I will fucking come downstairs and join in their festivities, and this culture the humans call 'Christmas'."

Karkat got hugged rather tightly by Tavros after saying that. The words that spilled out of his seedflap seemed to make the other happy.

"Thanks Karkat! I will tell the others you're coming! You better change into something warm, but you can stay in your uh.. pjs if you like, the others are still in theirs." Tavros gave one last smile before shutting the door. Karkat waited until the beating of footsteps faded until he got dressed.

~Downstairs, lounge area~

Karkat noticed some of the lodge's people were gone elsewhere, leaving him and his friends alone in the area. This seemed to ease Karkat's nerves a bit; at least if he screwed up any, there will be fewer idiots to pester him.

"Hehe, Karkles!" Terezi called out his name and ran up to him in her red monster pjs. Karkat took notice that she wore that cape with it. The teeth made it look like it was going to devour her.

"You look rather delicious!" She licked his face and cackled.

"Get the fuck off me Terezi! I came down here because Tavros kept me from staying up there." Karkat rubbed his cheek and that made her sharp toothed smile widen.

"Then come on! Vriska just got John so everyone is here now!" She grabbed Karkat's hand and led him into the room. The room was rather warm and cheery. A grand Christmas tree stood in the corner but not so much, that it didn't hide its beauty.

Karkat also noticed that ribbons decorated the walls and strung down to the archway of the room; lights also were twined within them.

Karkat glanced over to find the others sitting on the leather sofa that wound against the side of the room. Gamzee sat on the far side followed by Tavros, Nepeta, Equius, and Feferi. The others resided on the floor in a circle.

Karkat took the spot next to Sollux with Terezi on his other side. Eridan however sent glares at him from across.

"What the fuck do you want Eridan?"

Eridan huffed and wrapped his robe around him. Karkat looked beside him to find Sollux talking to Feferi. That's why he was so upset, the idiot flushed for the one beside him.

"Rose you switch places with Eridan, seems like he wants to be near Sollux."

Sollux's head turned to face Karkat, a faint yellowish blush dusted his face.

"KK you thittiing me? I-I don't want hiim thiitiing here!"

"Fuck you Captor, learn to deal with it. I can tell you're flushed." Karkat leaned into Sollux's ear for the last part, causing him to turn a slightly darker shade of yellow.

"KK at leatht I don't fluthh for a human and don't thhow my feeliingth, hiidiing them."

Karkat punched Sollux in the arm sending him into Eridan's lap, who in return squealed.

Rose cleared her throat and proceeded to give her announcement.

"This is Christmas, and I do welcome every single one of you to this special day. The trolls have never spent one with us, or have rather never had one. So to this day marks the first Christmas being so, and hopefully many more after this."

A low chatter started to rise up after the statement, a few smiles were exchanged. One thing that Karkat noticed that shouldn't have; was a hug between Vriska and John. It got his blood running slightly cooler and his bloodpusher beating a bit faster.

Karkat scowled when John returned the hug and smiled. That was his smile for him NOT her. Karkat was relieved when Rose broke into speech again.

"As for now, enjoy and let's open some presents!" She clapped her hands and the others cheered.

Dave, who was sitting on the other side of John, was the first to bring the presents out. Karkat didn't pay attention much to the others conversations, or activities. Karkat was snapped out of his daze when a box pushed into his sides.

"Karkitty, this is furr you!" Nepeta held out a light green kitty decorated box, that happened to match her pjs. Karkat smiled and carefully tore the paper and ribbon. He opened it to find a card and cute charm to put on his phone.

He read the card to himself.

_"Karkitty, I wish you a merry Christmas!_

_You have been a purrfect furriend!_

_I'm glad I have met you, and all my furriends. :3_

_Merry Christmas Karkitty!_

_:33 *ac tackles her friend and hugs him*_

_And thank you for being one for me!"_

Karkat closed the card and gave her a hug. A hug he never found himself doing in sweeps, fuck it; it was the holidays, he could let it slip at least once.

He was then greeted with another present; it was wrapped in red and blue paper.

"Here KK, thought you would liike thiith…"

Karkat opened the box to find a picture frame of him and Sollux as they were sweeps ago.

He smiled slightly as he recalled the memory.

~Flashback~

_Sollux sat crying, yellow blood was on his hands. The blood seemed to increase with every push to the ground he got. He got tired of being pushed around because he was different. He hated being called a 'freak' for his powers that yet grown to its full strength and his bi-colored eyes and twin horns._

_"Aw look at it, its crying!" Sollux braced himself as he got kicked in the ribs again, but it didn't come._

_Sollux looked up to find the trolls running away and one standing there, red blood oozing down his head. He was in shock not by the troll defending him like that, but by the blood. He had never seen any troll that color._

_"Fucking nookniffers! Sacks of shit all of them!" Karkat wiped the blood away and turned to face Sollux._

_"Are you okay?" Karkat sat down next to Sollux, reaching out to give something to him. It was a stuffed bee, seemed like he must have dropped it when he got attacked. Sollux smiled, and took it. He felt safe, and he wasn't alone, someone else was just like him, an outcast at that point._

_"I'm Sollux.. Captor, niithe to meet you.." Sollux blushed when he noticed his speech was different. _

_Karkat laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm Karkat. Karkat Vantas."_

~End of flashback~

Karkat had to bite his lip to keep from tearing up in front of everyone. That was a happy day for him, and Sollux.

"Thanks... it means a lot." Sollux hugged Karkat, and he did the same. His claws dug into his back slightly before they broke away.

Karkat set the boxes down and turned his attention to Sollux's gift from Eridan.

"Wwell… I guess I should be givvin' you somethin'." Eridan held out a purple box that matched his blush.

Sollux opened it and smiled. It was a yellow and black striped scarf and a matching hat. He ran his claw over the fabric, it didn't rip.

"A thcarf that doethn't rip liike the human oneth, and a hat. Thankth Eriidan…" Sollux happily put them on and gave Eridan a hug that sent him into quadrant mode. Sollux playfully punched Eridan as he asked Sollux about quadrants again, and finally having him in one.

Karkat's smile faded as he heard Vriska's screech.

"Oh a nic cage poster! Oh john your soooooooo thoughtful!" She tackled him into the ground, hugging him close, to Karkat's discomfort.

"You're welcome Vriska! I knew you would like it, haha!" What sent Karkat off the rail was Vriska kissing him on the cheek.

Karkat felt pain, hurt, fucked over, emotions poured that he couldn't even describe. He quickly got up to leave but a hand stopped him. It was John's.

"Hey Karkat, you leaving so soon? You haven't even finished with the presents yet- it's that mine?"

John pointed to the red box in Karkat's hands. Karkat had made a gift instead of the normal buy one and that shit. Karkat shoved the box into John's hands before giving his insulting response.

"Fucking keep it you fucking excuse for a…" Karkat dared to say matesprit; he longed for John to accept him, but turned his head and said the opposite. "Fucking excuse of a 'friend', why don't you go talk about shitty movies with the spider girl? And leave me the fuck alone."

Karkat looked at John's eyes, and regretted saying those words. The hurt in those eyes, brought tears to his own.

He ran off before the other could say anything, he ran into the snow, and stopped when finding a tree to huddle against. Karkat felt numb, not by the cold, but by his crushed emotions.

The thing he felt at the moment was pain, and the hot red tears down his face.

* * *

John had opened the box soon after Karkat had ran off. It was blue mittens and a new hoodie with his symbol on them. John noticed Karkat had made this, the stitching was better than his own, but it was noticeable that some were out of place.

"Karkat…" John put the mittens on and the hoodie, they fit perfectly. He also noticed that there was a card inside. Scribbles were drawn on the side, resembling himself and the troll holding hands.

He read the letter quietly.

_"Hey fuckass… I mean... I guess I should call you by your name._

_ John, there I said it happy now?_

_ Anyways, I normally don't do this but, Merry Christmas._

_You have been both and friend and somewhat of a leader, even though you fucked shit up a lot… but thanks for being one._

_I wanted to say something but it's stupid, and I should just keep it to myself. _

_Your wriggler self wouldn't comprehend such words._

_Merry Christmas, John Egbert._

_-Karkat Vantas"_

John folded the letter and put it in his hoodie, right in time too, because Vriska tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey John, what did Karkat give you? I bet it's something lame." Vriska smirked.

"No... It's kind of cool actually he made it himself." John took that as an insult, Karkat took his time making these for him. That is rude of Vriska, from what he understood the tone from it.

"Oh reeeeeeeeally?" John nodded and pushed her back slightly.

"I need to go find Karkat… you go back to the others alright?" John quickly put the empty box down and chased after Karkat's direction.

Vriska stood there, peeved.

She didn't like the fact she couldn't have John to herself, mainly when she had him first, to her it seemed. She growled and stomped her foot down and looked for her jacket.

She was going to stop this.

* * *

~Back with Karkat~

Karkat shivered and pulled his hoodie closer to himself. He wanted nothing more than to freeze at the moment. He was about to just sleep in the snow when he heard his name being called.

"Karkat!, where are you?!"

It was John; Karkat growled and whined at the boy's voice. It both hurt and angered him; he just wanted it to go away like the feeling in his now numb limbs.

"Karkat!"

Fuck, he got founded out. Karkat hid himself further into the snow.

"Karkat…?" John sat beside the shivering troll. He gently put a hand onto his back, but got it shoved away in the process. Karkat glared at him, his eyes filled with pain and anger. John noticed this, and despite having the chance to get clawed or worse, he hugged him close as possible.

"Get off…" Karkat said, barely over a whisper.

"I don't want to… Karkat, I'm sorry if I did anything… I…" Then it hit him, what he said about Vriska and that look in his eyes. Karkat… was he jealous? This amazed John.

"Are… you jealous of me and Vriska?"

The fucking shit was that? He, Karkat Vantas, jealous of a freaky spider girl and a messy haired buck tooth idiot? Karkat would be lying if he said no, he longed for John in his arms, and in HIS care. He was jealous by standards, but he wouldn't admit it out loud; just like he wouldn't admit to loving that idiot more than anything he loved in his entire lifespan.

"Fuck off." Simple and harsh, Karkat then tried to shove him off again, but it didn't work.

"Karkat… remember when I asked you if you flushed for me? … You do don't you.. I haven't been considering your feelings either have I? Just… making it worse on you to deal with." John trailed off and pulled Karkat closer, his face burying itself within Karkat's collar bone.

"I… I'm sorry K-Karkat.. I am s-s-so sorry…"John babbled like an idiot, but he found those words to be nothing but the truth. Karkat tried to say something but he felt hot tears against himself. The idiot…John crying?

Karkat felt his limbs again and hugged the other back.

"John… Stop crying…"

The other didn't listen, just cried harder, but he managed to choke out another sentence.

"I... Sorry… I feel like shit right now because of that… I want to return your feelings but I'm... not.. I can't be…" John sniffled and coughed, preventing himself to continue.

Karkat grabbed John's chin and held his head up, so he could gaze into those baby blue eyes.

"Fuckass… I.. I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"Karkat.."

"No I am, I fucked shit up… I mean I should of kept it to myself like I do most things, I don't deserve someone like you or…-"

Karkat stopped midway; more like forced to as lips crashed into his. John's arms found themselves onto the troll's neck, and caused their lips to press against each other more. The kiss was eager and hungry.

"Mffmh!" Karkat pushed John away, panting.

"Sorry… I.. I think I am.. after all…" John sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Karkat smiled, a smile he hasn't even anyone but those he cared deeply for, and that wasn't many at all. He pulled John close and kissed the top of his head.

"You're such a dumbass…" John took that as a compliment, smiling.

The moment was ruined when a rushed sound of footsteps and yelling echoed throughout the trees.

"Ow Vriska! Watch where you're shoving, you knocked the shades off."

"Sorry, I'm in a rush if you haven't noticed."

Shit.

"Is that Dave and Vriska?" John started to panic; he looked around nervously to find somewhere to hide. Karkat had a gut feeling Vriska liked John, and now by how the human was acting, he knew the other did too.

"John, follow me." Karkat grabbed his hand and tugged him further into the tree line.

The voices seemed to fade and stopped after a minute run.

"That… was close..ahaha… this is kind of fun." John said, catching his breath.

"You still need to make it up to me fuckass…" Karkat glared, but still had a smile on his face. John titled his head to the side. Karkat laughed and took John's hand again leading him back to the lodge.

"Prove you pity me."

* * *

**I think I proofread that correctly, I still think I could sneaked in a bit more without spoiling things too much or rushing them- but the next chapter is the biggie followed by the closure. Gog, I need to work on TrollStuck...Still stuck on the color of John's blood. ****Anyways, next update is in 7 days from today's posting! I normally post at night, so dont freak out if it doesn't appear right away; just might have different time zones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This scene... the feels and typing such pervy things- so this chapter at first was hard to write, had to take out scenes and re edit them. I wanted to extend it but it was too much tease. You get my point- so here is the chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Pity**

"DAMNIT!" Vriska slammed her fist into a tree, cursing to herself as she rubbed her bloody hand.

She and Dave lost them; they have been circling the area for hours now. Dave nervously rubbed the back of his head and checked his phone.

"Shit… It's getting late, maybe they went back to the lodge."

"Good idea, no way Karkat could come up with a plan while running- since when isn't he running?, he ran away from Jack now he will run away from me." Her mind was set on getting John back; excluding Karkat…Not a thing could change it.

* * *

"EGBERT PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN NOW!"

"Karkat, you can't- OW THAT WAS MY…-"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR WRIGGLER BODY, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Fine."

Karkat was dropped to the floor of the lodge's living room. The hard wooden flooring didn't help it at all, tended to only worsen both his mood and the impact.

"Wwell look wwho's here... You fuckin' decided to come back?"

Karkat and John turned to see Eridan leaning against the archway, arms crossed along with an irritating tapping of his slipper. John attempted to find an excuse but nothing came out, Karkat resulted in flipping the seaweller off, hoping that would satisfy the idiot long enough so he and John could go back to their room.

"No thanks Kar, but I wwould keep that in mind." Eridan grinned, but had it smacked the fuck off him as fast as it shown.

"Don't puthh your luck athhole, the fuck are you- Hi KK!" Sollux smiled, ignoring the pouting troll with the bloody lip beside him.

"Wweh..." Eridan absconded to the living room.

"Tho….You guyth have been gone a long tiime." That damned sarcastic grin showed on Sollux's face again, that very grin Karkat hated. That grin held nothing but agonizing torture, for it always said he knew something the latter didn't. Karkat grinded his teeth, giving his best glare.

"Fuck you and your sentimental sarcasm. It's none of your damn business the fuck happened, it's not even your fucking business that we got chased by a spider bitch and an overly egoifed turn-table-tech-god head! SO SHUT THE EVER LOVING FUCK UP CAPTOR!" Karkat caught himself a little too late, for he just spilled everything that went on outside, and the very reason they weren't in the lodge at that time. Fuck him; for he Karkat Vantas, screwed himself over again.

Sollux's grin faltered into an unreadable expression.

"Thhiit KK…" His gaze landed on the human, who nervously looked around, finding the carpet more interesting than the conversation.

"Don't pity me Captor."

Sollux's expression was enough to make Karkat choke on his next words.

"F-fuck... forget it- just help us hide." Sollux quickly grabbed Karkat's hand, and Karkat grabbing John's; they made their way to the nearest elevator.

"Take thiith key and iitth the room on your riight, latht door."

Karkat studied the key before looking back up to see his friend leave.

"Key...wait- Sollux!"

"Good luck KK."

Karkat's hand was gripped tighter, stopping him from leaving.

"Karkat, Sollux is helping us, we should take it and hurry."

"But-"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Karkat banged his head on the wall of their temporarily new room. The elevator music tended to be a bit too much for his liking, not to mention the room… the room was overly romantic. The fuck did Sollux think they were up to? This was bullshit; he did this to get a fucking kick out of it.

He growled as he thought of Sollux laughing his ass off the very fucking minute.

Karkat is jolted of his thoughts, when a hand touches his shoulder. He quickly turned around finding John and blushed; not just that but being on the ridiculously fluffy bed in the very room with the human, made him blush slightly.

"Karkat?"

John quickly coming to an understanding about the red tint, gasped lightly.

"Is the fever back up? I'm sorry I didn't even know- you need to rest, oh god I'm such a bad friend." That wasn't what Karkat had in mind, and he was relieved that he didn't know the real purpose of his blush. Karkat for once was grateful of the human's stupidity.

Karkat's thoughts then betrayed him along with his body soon to follow. Fuck this shit; just fuck it to Prospit and Derse then back.

"Karkat? The thing you said earlier… about pity? Is that some sort of… emotion like humans feel towards another human?"

This dumbass still had a lot to learn, fuck it, Karkat had time.

"Fuckass, first let me amuse your wriggler mind with my intelligence. You cannot comprehend this shit, no matter how much I tell you- which has been a lot."

John looked down in thought then looked back up, serious expression on his face to Karkat's surprise.

"Fuck it, listen up nookwif… Pity is an emotion when you feel for someone- like I guess it can be for humans when you feel sorry for that fucker and want to hold them close."

"Oh! Like... Uh, if you get hurt I would protect you.. Or something- so you said I needed to prove I pitted you? Uh.. okay…"

Karkat bit his lower lip and rubbed his temples in frustration, doesn't this idiot ever listen half the time?

FUCK to the NO.

"Look Egbert you-…" He was cut off mid-sentence when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to a rather warm embrace.

"I think I get it now… Karkat you like me a lot don't you?" Karkat could feel that stupid smile, and hear that laugh he grew to love and hate. He writhed in the human's grip slightly; this wasn't helping his think pan to function properly.

Reflexes kicked in, and he pushed John off.

"Get the fuck off me!" John looked hurt, Damnit why did he have to be such an ass? That look made him weak, and he isn't a weak leader- he's not allowed to be, but that buck toothed -messy haired idiot with that, dare he fucking say it, adorable laugh made him shake to his knees. Gog, why is he so pathetically pitiful?

Karkat turned to sit up, when John latched onto him again.

"FUCKASS! I SAID-mmffh!" Karkat was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"I think I do pity you… yeah I do! Because when I see you hurt, I just want to hold you and tell you its okay and that I don't hate you like you think I would because of your 'freakish' blood. I like you the way you are Karkat- I mean… you have been my best friend for a long time and I…I….gosh I think I fell for you."

Karkat blinked, stunned. Either that was the cheesiest line he had heard since one of his rom-coms or that was the most romantic confession ever. Karkat blamed the room for the first part, but he couldn't help but blush. He probably looked like an idiot staring at him like that; Karkat quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

"Prove it."

John ponders on a thought, then taking action; he grabs Karkat by the hips and pulls him in his lap. Glaring, Karkat gives John a sharp stab in his back by his claws.

John groans and winces in pain, but Karkat takes it the wrong way.

Karkat nips at John's neck; sharp teeth bite the collar bone, as his tongue flicks over the bleeding wounds. Ever so slowly Karkat inches himself into John's lap; straddling him. The urge to grind against John grows stronger, as he traces kisses up his neck, to those soft pink lips- teeth then gently nipping the bottom lip, causing the other to gasp; earning Karkat entry to John's mouth.

Karkat shivers as John moans into the kiss, the shivers going down to his spine in pure pleasure just to have heat pool downward into his bulge. Karkat then shifts, and starts grinding their hips together in motion with the kissing.

The kiss is broken when the need for air is unbearable. John holds Karkat still and he groans to the lack of touch, trying to lower his hips for more friction. John looks down and gets an idea; he reaches his hand between himself and Karkat, brushing his nook and causing him to moan rather loudly and grind into his hand.

John hesitates, causing Karkat to squirm in his arms; claws dig into his flesh, causing the healing wounds to open back up.

"Karkat... I think we are going too fast."

At the comment, the troll's head shot up.

"Going too fast?- f-fuck…" Karkat pushed himself into John's crotch causing them both to moan.

"You are fucking kidding me Egbert…. I need... to- Gog Egbert I need to!" Before John can ask, Karkat slides a clawed hand against John's crotch. John arches slightly, and leans his head on Karkat's shoulder, breathing becoming a bit ragged. A hand slowly reaches down Karkat's own crotch, earning John a low hiss and a chirp- wanting more, John traces a finger against the gap that is Karkat's nook, ever so often pushing slightly.

Karkat gasps and pushes himself into the hand, while trying to get John's pants off. John takes the hint and discards them along with his shirt and hoodie. Karkat soon does the same, leaving both of them in their boxers.

Karkat takes John's shoulders and pushes him over, laying John out onto the bed. He then places his hands on either side of John; shifting to rub his nook, slowly against John's aching member. John hooks a finger onto Karkat's boxers, urging to pull them down. He notices Karkat's body is hot and shaking with need- strangely it turns him on further. Slowly, John slides a hand inside, running his fingers over the bare hips; Karkat then brings his face closer to his own. Hot breath ghosts over John's skin, prickling it with chills that excite him further.

"I want you to…fuck-_pail me._.. Do it now!" John looks up, slightly dazed; lustful.

"Uh... What?"

Karkat thrusted,_hard_, into the human causing him to cry out.

"Hnngh… fuck me Damnit!" John doesn't need to be told twice.

John's hand slips inside of Karkat's thigh, taking the boxer shorts off in a quick motion. A finger ghosts over his bone bulge, causing Karkat's bulge to come out and wrap around his arm. John stops momentarily to look at the alien like thing, but smiles when he looks at Karkat; that needy desire look in his eyes.

John leans down to nibble at the bulge with his lips causing Karkat to cry out this time, the sound of Karkat makes him shutter and more heat to pool downward straight between his legs.

Karkat's bulge pushes against John's boxers, taking the hint; he slips them off for the troll.

John moans as the tentacle wraps around his exposed hard-on. The throbbing and the hot sticky red fluid that dripped down; sent him tingles of pleasure. It retreats from his hand, as John slides a finger against Karkat's nook, and slips it inside.

"Hnngh..." Half lidded eyes, and parted lips; he could tell Karkat liked it, mainly when the troll bucked into his hand, pushing his finger in deeper. John grabs the tentacle, and kisses it; making sure not to bite the sensitive flesh, while his tongue twirled around.

He then rubs his thumb against the head and downward, in time to the rhythm of his other hand moving to stroke the moist nook; index finger curling inside ever so often to hear Karkat's noises grow louder.

John trails kisses along his bulge; brushing his lips against Karkat's nook, lips nipping at the flesh making him whine and chirp. A clawed hand reaches up and runs itself through John's hair before easing him down between his legs even more. Taking the hint, John takes out his fingers and replaces them with his tongue, lapping it over Karkat's entrance. He notices the candy sweet taste that is the troll, along with a hint of spiceberry.

Karkat moans and tries to thrust his hips forward, but John manages to keep them still. John gasps and sits up as another clawed hand reaches down to his erection, pumping him slowly-painfully slow for his liking.

John whimpers when Karkat's bulge tightly gropes him and the red fluid trickles down between his legs. His claws dig in to John's thighs before smoothing over in a mix of painful pleasure.

"O-ouch.. Karkat that hurts...but don't stop."

Karkat hisses, as John leans down to take his bulge into his mouth entirely; making him lose it. Karkat moans, and calls out John's name.

"John... let.. go… I need to-fuck!" John released Karkat as genetic material splashed against their stomachs, staining the bed with red. Panting, Karkat fell back on his side, shuttering. He looked up to see John's smile, but looks down to see his abused member.

Karkat gives a quiet apology before grabbing John's hips and sitting him on his lap.

Karkat's bulge intertwines itself around John's hard-on, while a clawed finger rubs the head. It doesn't take John long to come, his own material mixing with Karkat's. Both John and Karkat fall back, in each other's arms.

"You're amazing…" John nuzzles his face into the crook of Karkat's neck, causing the other to blush. He smiles as the troll turns his head to try to hide it. John yawns and utters a quiet "I love you" before dozing off. Karkat smiles before shoving the soiled sheets off, and covering themselves with the rest.

"I love you too…" Karkat wraps his arms around the human, listening to the steady beat of his heart before dozing off himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter! The next one after this is an extra, that leads to TrollStuck; the second story I promised. Karkat has a hard time telling John about the horns, just to let you know on that part.**

**Anyways back to this story, here is the last chapter so enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Surprises**

Sollux slammed his suitcase into Eridan just for the kick of it before running off again. Eridan rubbed his abused arm before groggily getting up and chasing him.

"Come back here Sol!"

"Fuck you Eriidan!" Sollux stopped as he ran into a seething Vriska.

Oh shit.

It was late in the morning so he doubt it was lack of sleep, but then it hit him from last night. She was still looking for John human. Slowly, he backed away, bumping into Eridan and knocking them both to the ground.

"Soooooooollux, do you know where the ever-so-glorious leader is? I need to have a chat." Sollux looked around before shoving Eridan in front of him.

"Uh... Athk hiim!" Eridan's expression turned to fright as he looked back to Sollux then to Vriska.

"I don't knoww wwhat your talkin' about, obvviously I have no fuckin' clue because I have been chasin' this landwweller around all mornin'." Vriska eyed him down before stepping on his cape.

"Is that so?"

Eridan gulped before pushing her off, grabbing Sollux before running off the opposite direction.

* * *

"Come on athhole, we got to fiind them before thhe doeth." Eridan let go of Sollux's hand before stopping.

"Wwhere are wwe going exactly? Are Kar and that human up here or somethin'?" Sollux turned around laughing nervously, KK was going to kill him for this, but he had no choice to tell him if they wanted to save them from Vriska finding out. The last thing Sollux wanted was her walking in on the human in the arms of someone else then her. Sollux shuttered at the thought of any signs that would lead her to figuring out his blood color, she would probably cull him for that also.

"Eriidan, promithe you won't freak out."

Eridan lifted a questioning brow.

Sollux sighed before taking a breath, then letting it out before resuming. "Latht niight, KK and John were runniing from thpiider giirl. They wanted to get away... tho I.. Kiinda let them iinto thiith room on the thecond floor."

Eridan crossed his arms, still not understanding.

"So.. you tellin' me you hid them. So, wwhat does that havve to do wwith anythin'?"

Sollux rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Eriidan… Look don't tell anybody or ii wiill tell Fef about your obthethiive collectiion of piictureth of grubth and your clothet of bucketth.- Anywayth, KK liiketh John human, tho… iif Vriska fiindths them, then thhe miight walk iinto…thiingth."

Eridan's expression seemed to change into understanding and slight horror before going back to his normal state.

"Oh cod, wwe better get goin' then. Better us then her." Sollux hummed his agreement before heading towards the hallway.

* * *

The bright sun shone through the window. Fuck curtains, they still didn't stop all the light from disturbing his sleep. Karkat rolled over, just to bump into a warm body. That body was John's.

Karkat blinked before remembering the night before, smiling, he gently shook John.

"Fuckass… Hey.. HEY FUCKASS WAKE UP!" John jumped before falling off the bed groaning. He sat up and looked at Karkat before blushing.

"Kar-Karkat! You.. I… naked!"

The troll laughed before helping the human back to bed. "Cover yourself up, and don't you remember anything for last night?" John shook his head, then facial expression changing to understanding.

"I… you.. we did it…?"

"Glad your think pan could process that information, I almost held concern for you that fucking moment." John smiled, he knew Karkat cared for him, despite his sarcastic retorts. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when they heard voices outside their door.

"Iitth thiith door- OW thtop!"

Karkat quickly pulled John under the covers, the human falling onto Karkat's chest with a low thud.

"Karkat.. this kinda uncomfortable.. and your.. Bulge is kinda…"

"Shut up Egbert, this isn't the time to fuck around! Keep your bulge in your pants- you don't have pants on.. shit...- shut up!"

Sollux opened the door and Eridan pushed his way in. "Wwell it took you long enough!" Ignoring the urge to punch him, Sollux looked around for any sign of Karkat or the human. His gaze fell on crumpled sheets with genetic material on them. Just as he thought.

"Hey Eriidan, look. Jutht liike I thaiid." Eridan backed away and slapped the sheets out of Sollux's hands.

"Are you fuckin' serious? Put that shit dowwn!"

Sollux smirked and papped Eridan's face. "Your jutht jealouth you thtiill haven't fiilled a paiil yet." The moment was ruined when a giggle erupted from the sheets on the bed. Sollux missed that how? He could clearly see them under the sheets. Pulling them off, his smirked faded as he found John on top of a rather blushy Karkat.

"There you guyth are, Vriska is lookiing for you- and put thome clotheth on!"

Karkat hissed as John slid off, he had to resist in devouring the human right then and there. Quickly covering himself with the sheets, he growled at the intruders.

"The ever loving fuck is happening to make your barge in like that?!" Karkat grabbed John protectively, unnoticing his actions while doing so. John on the other hand blushed and giggled.

"Look, you can fuckin' with pail wwhen get the fuck out of here! Vriska is pissed off if you havven't noticed, from looking for you guys." Karkat quickly let go of John and looked for his clothes and the human's.

"A little privacy you nooksniffers?" Sollux nodded and dragged Eridan out.

The door closed with a soft click.

John quickly put on his boxers, followed by the rest of his clothes, and Karkat doing the same.

"Karkat? Did you mean.. What you said last night? You… Love.. me?" Karkat turned his head in a shy manner before stuttering over his words.

Karkat shy?, who knew.

"Dumbass… I-I… did mean that.. But don't go fucking telling your wriggler friends about it! Or I will shove your foot so far up your waste chute; you will taste it for days." John titled his head slightly, he still had to get used to Karkat's language on how they described things.

After they got dressed they discarded the sheets into a hamper, before rushing out into the hallway to meet Sollux and Eridan.

Karkat grabbed John's hand and started to run. They were on the ground floor in the lodge's living room when they ran into Vriska and Dave.

Fuck.

"There you guys are, damn about time." Dave leaned against a sofa, while Vriska stood in front of them.

"Told you they were here, they jutht were iin theiir roomths." Sollux looked back at Karkat, the said troll smiling in thanks.

"Thho iif you don't mind, we have to go pack. Letth go Eriidan." Sollux gave his goodbye and dragged Eridan back to their room, leaving John and Karkat to fend for themselves.

"Hey Vriska! You were looking for me?" John piped up cheerily.

"Oh John! I missed you soooooooo much!" She hugged him, but noticed his other hand was occupied by Karkat's hand. She let a growl slip from her throat.

"Vriska? Are you okay?" John looked at her nervously- she faked a smile. "Fine! You should pack up you know." John nodded and let go of Karkat's hand.

"See you guys in a bit." John hurriedly ran back to his room.

Karkat glared at Vriska and she did the same.

"He's MY fucking MATESPRIT if you haven't got the fucking clue yet." Vriska cackled, that wicked grin scared the shit out of him, but not this time, it only pissed him off.

"He's MY MATESPRIT; we have so much in common! You on the other hand don't, you even diss his favorite actor and movies! Oh how he must hurt every time you do that, some matesprit you are!"

Growling, Karkat clenched his hands, his claws digging into his hands, nearly drawing his blood out to show. He had to calm down and get out of there; he didn't want to risk losing John in any way.

"Fuck off Serket…I'm warning you as your leader through all this shit. Back the fuck off." Karkat knew he shouldn't bother, because she doesn't give a fuck what happens, as long as she gets what she wants. That selfish bitch, he hated her.

He turned to leave, but not before hitting the ground.

"You fucking low blood!"

She reached for Karkat, but was thrown off by a pair of arms.

"Stop Vriska!"

John stood there panting, he must have heard them fighting and rushed over.

Karkat sat up and was embraced by John; surprisingly Karkat didn't know the human could be this protective. He felt somewhat safe and let himself melt momentarily into his hug.

"John…" Karkat was silenced by a finger to his lips. Those eyes held worry, concern, and anger in them. The last emotion startled Karkat a bit; he never thought John would ever be capable of such an emotion.

"Vriska… we… me and Karkat are.. boyfriends- or… matesprits as you call it… so stop!" Karkat felt like his knees were going to give in, he felt so… happy.

Vriska scowled and backed away before turning to leave.

"If you say so, Bye John!" She gave Karkat one last glare before running off with Dave.

"You didn't have to fucking treat me like that Egbert I am capable of protecting myself…-"

He got cut off by lips on his own. Karkat pouted when the kiss broke.

"Karkat, I meant what I said.. and that means to protect you with my life as you do the same for me."

The moment seemed to drag on, Karkat got lost in baby blue, his smile showing his teeth that John found attractive.

"Aw that's motherfucking sweet. Are you guys going to kiss?" They jumped as they saw their friends in the archway of the room, suit cases packed and ready to go along with their own. Karkat being the first to recover spoke first.

"FUCK- DAMNIT YOU GUYS! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, I CANT HAVE ONE FUCKING MOMENT ALONE WOITHOUT A GOGDAMED –MMFFFFHHH!" John kissed Karkat- right in front of every fucking body too! Great, Karkat is going to dread hearing everyone's fucking comments on it. Fuck it, he could careless at the moment, all he cared about was his matesprit and that tangy taste of sweets he grew to love.

Karkat couldn't help but blush hard as they broke away and clapping filled the room. This had to be embarrassing for John, for the boy buried himself in Karkat's shoulder.

"ALRIGHT SHOW IS OVER, HOW ABOUT WE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND GO HOME?!" Everyone awed and set out to leave. Karkat made sure to stop John for a brief moment.

"John…"

"I know Karkat; you don't have to tell me. I love you the way you are and I know you feel the same."

Karkat smiled as he kissed his cheek. "Let's go home."

"Let's go home, our home." Karkat grabbed John's hand and they both ran out into the snowy morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**EXTRA**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews and everything! Gee, I love writing stories sooo… Hm... As promised I am working on TrollStuck for those who want it. You know the time period of my updates so keep that in mind. Here is a preview of it, but... right now I'm on chapter 3 of that story, so it's slowly getting done.**

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME FUCKASS. IS YOUR THINKPAN INCAPABLE OF PROCESSING THAT BIT OF INFORMATION?" Karkat smacked his grubtop wildly before setting it down on the desk again.

Karkat snarled and glared into the camera.

A rather odd 'human' as they called themselves, was laughing nervously on the other side on his screen.

"Sorry Karkat! I didn't mean to be such a… did I do something?" Karkat growled and banged his hand on the side of the desk.

"No Egbert, you fucking didn't. I just happened to be pissed at myself for talking to such a grubtard that isn't worth my valuable time that I happen to have left on this damn asteroid. I platonically hate myself right now."

"Aw that's not good. You shouldn't hate yourself."

Karkat twitched. That almost sent him over the edge, couldn't this idiot take sarcasm?

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He banged his head on the keyboard, hearing a giggle on the other side of the chat. He fucker enjoyed it.

"Hey Karkat?"

The said troll looked up.

"Are we going to have to stay with you guys? I mean… since our planet is gone…"

Karkat noticed the sadness in the other's eyes, even if he tried to hide it. Karkat sighed and bit his lip.

"The fuck else are you going to stay? Unless you're planning to stay with that asshole Jack; that is a stupid idea if you don't want to die that is. –but all means, go ahead, like I care."

Karkat knew he told a lie, the human did matter to him even if he said he could care less. From the start he was slightly interested, the skin, eyes, hair, the personality of the boy. He was so different, he came to hate and adore it. Karkat declared him his Kismesis; even though the other had no fucking clue what that was or even capable of hating any damned creature that he knew.

"That's mean Karkat!... but I know your joking haha, you don't mean that!-oh we can hang out more in person and even watch nic cage movies! You will grow to like them!"

Karkat groaned, he still thought that actor sucked, and preferred his troll rom-coms instead.

"Fuck… I will regret this won't I?" John gave his buck tooth smile; it caused a slight twitch of a smile on Karkat's mouth.


End file.
